


Alike

by Aguna91



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, a one shot to get me into a soldiers view mode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aguna91/pseuds/Aguna91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a one shot to get me into a soldiers view mode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alike

Disclaimer: don't own, sorry if I got the time line wrong.

 

Sometimes people wonder what he sees in the Bats oldest son.  
The answer is simple he sees himself, a younger delusional version of himself.

He had escaped his abusive family and joined the army, became a soldier.  
Dick lost his family and became a hero, a child soldier.

He found a reason for his life and love in his superior Adline Kane.  
Dick found a reason for his life and love in his guardian Bruce Wayne

He became bored and left his stable life with Adline to become a mercenary.  
Dick became bored with following orders and left Wayne to become his own hero.

Someone endangered his family for his very existence.  
I endangered his friends and surrogate siblings for his very existence.

He won but at a price.  
Dick won, but at a price.

Adline moved on and took his second son,his family.  
Wayne moved on and took his hero image Robin, his remaining connection to his family. 

He willing took the serum to become more.  
Dick will one day soon, too.

The immortality is a huge burden.  
Dick will be there with him, neither will be alone.

He lost hope for a better tomorrow.  
Dick still smiles full of faith.

He will claim the light as his own and turn him into his companion, because he can no longer image a life without the warm glow, doesn't dare to.  
So his hero needs to willingly a partner by choice and not force.


End file.
